


meeting the parents

by haleofStilesheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Castiel, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Fluff, John is a good father, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Minor Angst, Nervous Castiel, Sharing Clothes, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: Cas never would have thought that the mere prospect of meeting his boyfriend's parents would be so terrifying.Logically, he knew part of the reason why he was so paralyzed with anxiety was because he had never dated anyone long enough to meet their family.





	meeting the parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlesdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/gifts).



> For the prompt: Destiel + clothes sharing. Though it turned into a meet the parents fic with just a little bit of clothes sharing. I don't know what happened.

Cas never would have thought that the mere prospect of meeting his boyfriend's parents would be so terrifying.

Logically, he knew part of the reason why he was so paralyzed with anxiety was because he had never dated anyone long enough to meet their family. The only exception was his first girlfriend, Daphne, and that was just because he had already known her family on account of them being neighbors.

They had dated throughout their senior year of high school, though their relationship was more platonic than anything else. The few times that they had kissed, they only shared chaste pecks on the lips and nothing more which had elicited endless teasing from his older brothers, Gabriel especially.

They had broken up shortly after graduation, both of them going to college out of state. There had been no reason to attempt a long distance relationship, not when the most they felt for each other was the fondness between friends.

After college, he had started dating Meg. She was the complete antithesis to Daphne, opposite in nearly every way.

While Daphne was quite literally the innocent girl next door, Meg was the tough girl from the wrong side of town. She wore leather jackets and dark red lipstick no matter the occasion and her favorite activities included drinking, smoking, and getting into fights.

Meg hadn't had any family to speak of, save for her friend Crowley whom Cas had met once and despised on sight, and even if she had, he doubted that he would have ever been introduced. Their relationship had been a short affair, one based on sex and desperation and loneliness, hardly anything worth basing a genuine relationship on.

He had moved back to Illinois a few months after their relationship had ended. There, he had met April.

Their relationship, a mere two months, had followed the same course as his relationship with Meg. It was purely about sex and surely enough Cas had gotten emotionally attached again like the hopeless romantic fool that he was.

Their relationship had taken a different turn than his and Meg's right before it had ended. Because he and April's relationship ended with him getting stabbed in the back.

After arriving at April's apartment for their regularly scheduled date slash hook up night, he had walked in on April having sex with another man. It turned out to be her sister's husband. Cas had been rather glad he'd never met her family after learning that little tidbit.

About six months later, he had moved to Kansas with Gabriel who was opening a bar in Lawrence with their other brother Balthazar. He dated a few people there, mostly men since he had learned his lesson after his other failed relationships, but it had never developed into anything more serious.

Then, while working at the bar, he had met Dean.

He had never believed in love at first sight until Dean had sauntered into the bar with his self-assured smile and unbelievably green eyes. Cas had nearly melted right then and there, the only thing that had stopped him being a customer ordering another shot of tequila.

Dean, as he had introduced himself with a flirtatious wink that had Cas blushing down to his toes, had sat at the bar and ordered a beer. His fingers had brushed Cas' as he set the beer down in front of him on the bar, the brief touch making Cas' heart pound against his ribcage.

Dean had lingered in the bar for awhile, constantly flirting with Cas as he tossed back a couple more beers and some bar peanuts. Unused to being the sole focus of such rapt, undivided attention Cas had been as red as a tomato as he served Dean his drinks.

He had been rather disappointed when Dean left without asking for his number or leaving Cas his own, but he wasn't disappointed for long. The next day, Dean returned to the bar.

In the following weeks during his occasional visits to the bar, his flirting had shifted into questions about Cas' day and his hobbies and his favorite movies. Cas had been charmed, no one ever bothering to ask him what his favorite season was or what he liked most about Lawrence before.

So, naturally, when Dean almost shyly asked for his number, his freckle dusted cheeks tinged an endearing shade of pink, Cas had leaned over the bar and pecked him on the lips before writing down his number on the back of Dean's receipt.

That had been six months ago and they were still together, Cas practically living in Dean's apartment given how much time he spent there. It was the happiest Cas had ever been, getting to see the man he loved nearly every day.

Then, when Dean had shown up at the cramped apartment Cas shared with his brothers a week ago, he had invited Cas to dinner with his parents the following weekend.

Cas hadn't known how to react, having never met any of his significant others' parents before. Yet despite his misgivings, he had admittedly said yes.

Then, on Friday evening as he was getting ready for dinner, he began to wonder if he had made a huge mistake.

He had already met Dean's brother Sam but that was vastly different than meeting his parents. They would be much more critical than his younger brother who was just happy that Dean had quote 'found someone who wasn't just a pretty face'. And he had never met the parents before, what if he screwed it all up?

What if he was too dressed up? What if he dressed too casual? What if he accidentally insulted one of Dean's parents? What if he made a fool of himself?

What if Dean's parents didn't like him? Would Dean break up with him? Would he do it right there on the spot or would he wait until he dropped Cas back off at his apartment?

With all those questions running through his head like a stampede of spooked gazelle, he buried his face in his hands and groaned. He had to splash some cold water on his face in the bathroom before he continued getting dressed.

He had settled on business casual, a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks with his best pair of dress shoes, forgoing his usual tie and sweater vest he wore when he worked his second job at the local public library. Gabriel and Balthazar had both approved of his outfit, for once neither of them making any jokes about his appearance when they noticed how genuinely worried he was.

His brothers may be gigantic assholes but they were still his brothers.

He had spent half an hour fussing with his hair, trying to comb it and brush it into some semblance of a hairstyle that didn't make it look like he had just rolled out of bed. Balthazar had informed him that the windblown look was a good one but nonetheless, he had continued trying to tame the unruly black locks until he had to give up in order to arrive on time.

On the advice of several online articles he had read about meeting the parents of one's significant other, he had purchased the finest bottle of pinot noir that the local liquor store had to offer. He had stuck a festive red bow on the neck of the bottle, hoping that it wasn't too cheesy.

The drive to the Winchester home was a short twelve minute drive from his apartment in his old Continental that Dean constantly teased him about. He put the window down to get some fresh air, tapping out a nervous rhythm against the steering wheel as he listened to the mixtape Dean had given him for their six month anniversary.

Dean's car was parked out front of the house, a sure sign that he was at the right address. A black '69 Chevy Chevelle was parked in the driveway, Cas only knowing the make and model because Dean had told him about the car his father had bought after passing the Impala onto him.

Sam's SUV was parked across the street. Cas pulled up behind it and climbed out of his Lincoln, almost forgetting the bottle of wine he had brought with him.

When he knocked on the door, doing a quick breathing exercise to calm his frazzled nerves, a chorus of barking sounded, meaning Sam and Jess had brought their Australian Shepherd, Riot, along. Probably to play with dog Dean's parents had gotten a few years back. If memory served it was a German Shepherd named the Colonel.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hark, the herald angels sing," Cas heard Dean's voice mutter mockingly, heavy footsteps accompanying him as he made his way to the front door. The barking continued, Cas hearing two distinct barks. "C'mon, guys, calm down. It's just Cas."

The front door swung open a moment later to reveal Dean in all his glory, looking unfairly handsome in a green flannel and faded jeans. A large smile lifted the corners of his lips, Cas overcome with the desire to just stand on the porch and kiss Dean all night.

He had shaved which immediately made Cas wish that he had thought to do so, hoping he didn't look like a scruffy hobo. As casually as he was dressed, Cas caught a whiff of the fancy cologne that Dean only wore for special occasions.

The light from the interior of the house bathed him gilded radiance, making it look like he had a halo of gold around his head. And yet Cas was the one that Dean called angel.

Cas pouted, jutting out his lower lip. He blinked up at Dean through his lashes as he quipped, _"Only_ Cas? Well, I guess I'll have to go home and drink this wine all by myself."

Dean dipped his chin as he huffed a laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Straightening up, he used his leg to hold Riot and the Colonel back, leaning back against the front door as he encouraged, "Come on in, babe."

He leaned in close to lay a kiss on Cas' cheek as he entered the house, taking a moment to glance around the spacious living room as Dean closed the front door. Dean took the wine from Cas' hand and curled an arm around his shoulders, the dogs dancing around their legs, tails wagging furiously.

"Yo!" Dean called, leading Cas into the house. They passed the living room with its plush looking couches and large TV mounted on the mantle of the brick fireplace. "Cas is here!"

The sound of people talking grew louder as they walked further into the house, Cas infinitely relieved that Dean had initiated the contact between them. He was still just a teensy tiny bit terrified and by that, he meant that he was seriously considering making a run for the front door.

But the content, proud smile on Dean's face kept Cas at his side. The last thing he wanted to do was let Dean down. And with that thought in mind, he took a deep breath and steeled his nerves.

When they arrived in the wide kitchen doorway, he was met with the sight of Dean's whole family bustling around the kitchen. Like a hive of busy bees, they buzzed around, working in tandem to finish up dinner.

Sam and Jess were setting the table with pristine white plates and stainless steel silverware. As Sam laid out napkins, Jess fussed with the centerpiece, a bouquet of bright red roses and carnations.

A scruffy looking man with dark hair and specks of gray in his beard who Cas immediately recognized as John Winchester, carried a plate of grilled steaks over to the kitchen table, setting it down beside a large bowl of mac and cheese. He was a rather intimidating man though still attractive in an older, ruggedly handsome way, Dean and Sam inheriting his masculine good looks.

Dean's mother, Mary, a woman with long blonde hair, was stirring something in a bowl by the stove, a smile on her face as she hummed under her breath. She untied the white apron she wore and hung it on a hook by the refrigerator before carrying the bowl over to the table where she set it beside a bowl of roasted broccoli.

Dean cleared his throat loudly until everyone looked up at him and Cas who immediately tensed under the critical eyes of his boyfriend's parents. Seemingly unfazed by the attention, Dean announced, "Mom, dad, this is Cas."

"Hello," Cas managed to squeak, his voice soft and unsure as he raised his hand in a small wave that no one returned. He winced at his own awkwardness, kicking himself for being so deplorably inept in any sort of social interaction. He blamed his family.

John Winchester stepped forward first, offering his large hand for Cas to shake. Cas took it and shook his hand, greeting, "Mr. Winchester."

He let out a small sigh of relief when John nodded to himself in approval. Turns out all that time practicing his handshake with Gabriel had been worth it.

Dean rolled his eyes at the obvious test, squeezing Cas' shoulder. Cas let out another quiet sigh, relieved that he had passed.

"Oh, Cas, it's so nice to meet you!" Mary claimed with a brilliant smile, leaning in to give him a quick hug. It was a bit awkward considering Dean's arm around his shoulders and the fact that he was so surprised he didn't return the embrace.

Pulling back, she flashed another bright smile, Cas noting the similarities it shared with Dean's smile. Brushing a lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, she rushed to inform him, "Don't bother with calling me Mrs. Winchester. Mary's fine."

Cas smiled gratefully. "Thank you. It's wonderful to meet you."

"Aww, likewise, sweetie," Mary stated with a dazzling grin, her blue eyes practically sparkling. She turned to the side a bit to gesture at the spread of food on the table, suggesting, "Well, c'mon then. Let's eat."

Dean dropped his arm from Cas' shoulders to take his hand, intertwining their fingers as he led him to their seats at the table. Mary sat at the head of the table across from John, Jessica sitting beside Mary and Sam beside her. Dean took the other seat beside his father, pulling out the seat across from Jess for Cas.

As they took their seats, Mary explained, "John made steak, Sam made garlic roasted broccoli, Jess made mashed potatoes, Dean made mac and cheese, and for dessert, I'm making cherry pie."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cas immediately apologized, wanting to bury his face in his hands and scream. Glancing around at the different dishes before meeting Mary's eyes again, he elaborated, "I should've brought something."

"You did," Dean reminded him, brandishing the bottle of wine. Cas couldn't believe he had forgotten about it.

Mary started to stand, pushing her chair back. "Oh, I'll grab some wine glasses."

"I got it, mom," Dean offered, already on his feet. He leaned down to kiss Cas on the top of his head, mumbling, "Play nice, babe."

Contrary to all of Cas' expectations, dinner was fantastic.

The food was some of the best he had ever tasted, the steak cooked perfectly and full of flavor and Jess' mashed potatoes were perfectly thick and fluffy. He would never get tired of Dean's decadent mac and cheese and Sam had made him a reformed broccoli lover, Cas close to begging for the recipe.

The conversation was light and casual with none of the awkwardness or probing questions that he had been expecting. He had answered a few inquiries about work and his hobbies, making John laugh at the fact that Dean had found someone even nerdier than Sam while Jess teased that Cas had the whole 'hot librarian' thing going on.

The most awkward part of the meal was when Mary had asked about what his family was like and he'd had to explain some of the unique oddness of his childhood. The awkwardness had dissipated when Cas began regaling them with stories about the pranks Gabriel and Balthazar had roped him into pulling back in high school.

After dinner, John and Sam washed and dried the dishes as Dean and Jess wiped down the table and packed away the leftovers. Afterwards, everyone save for Mary, and Cas who volunteered to help her with getting the pie ready for the oven, retired to the living room to watch TV.

As the others watched some wrestling match, Cas helped Mary thread pie crust into a perfect lattice pattern. While they worked diligently, Cas told her about when he had discovered his own love of baking which lead to a discussion about the cookbook he had published.

After they popped the pie into the oven and set the timer for forty five minutes, Mary noticed that Cas was shivering a bit. With a smile, she explained, "The house has a draft. It's why we've all gotten used to wearing so many layers."

Cas had smiled softly as he rolled his sleeves down, rebuttoning his cuffs. He was about to suggest they join the others when Mary suggested, "How about you go upstairs to Dean's room and grab a sweater. He should still have some lying around."

"Oh, thank you," Cas replied, starting to turn towards the stairway. He hesitated, glancing back over his shoulder and inquiring, "Which room is it?"

"First door on your right," she informed him, patting him on the back before she disappeared into the living room. The sound of cheering echoed through the house, the Colonel barking along as John shouted encouragements at the TV.

Cas smiled to himself as he climbed up the stairs, finding the door to Dean's room open the slightest bit. He pushed it open and flicked on the light, his smile immediately widening as he took everything in.

The bed was covered with a dark blue comforter, a pile of clothes strewn on top of the duvet. There were Star Wars posters plastered all over the walls along with pictures of Led Zeppelin albums.

There was a shelf above the bed that was home to a small collection of paperbacks and several trophies for both athletic and intellectual achievements. A football jersey was tossed carelessly on top of the desk in the corner.

Knowing Dean there was a box of skin mags hidden under his bed or the back of his closet. He might even still have some condoms and lotion in his nightstand, the thought making him laugh.

He crossed to the bed and picked through the pile of clothes tossed there, all of which were clean, still smelling of laundry detergent. He found a navy blue sweater that was soft to the touch and reminded him of Dean for some reason.

Shivering again, he pulled it on, instantly feeling warmer. He wrapped his arms around himself and took a seat on the edge of the bed, basking in the fact that he was surrounded by _Dean._

"Y'know, if you were cold you coulda just told me," Dean's voice sounded from the doorway. Cas jumped, whipping his head around to see Dean leaning against the door jamb, his arms crossed over his chest and a smug grin on his lip.

He walked over to sit beside Cas, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend who immediately relaxed against his chest, tucking his face into Dean's neck. He could feel the vibrations as Dean asked, "So... You havin' a good time?"

"Yeah," Cas admitted, inching closer with a content sigh. Letting his eyes fall closed, he murmured, "I love your family. They're amazing."

"You're amazing," Dean returned, tilting his head just so in order to claim Cas' lips in a warm kiss. He cupped Cas' jaw in his palm as he deepened the kiss, basking in the little mewl Cas let out as he eagerly returned the kiss.

Moving his hand to the back of Cas' neck, he crowded closer until he was rolling Cas over onto his back, his legs instinctively wrapping around Dean's waist. Pulling back to pant heavily against the side of Cas' neck, he murmured, "How long is the pie in for?"

"Forty five minutes," Cas answered, wondering why Dean was asking about pie at a time like that. Then Dean rocked their hips together and every thought in his mind was simultaneously obliterated.

Dean smirked. "Mmm... Perfect."

Later, Cas had to correct himself. The most awkward part of the night was sitting across from John and Mary, eating cherry pie with vanilla ice cream, after getting thoroughly fucked by their son barely fifteen feet away.

But, hey, it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was being clever with the whole April 'stabbed in the back' thing but I dunno.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/) maybe send me a prompt or two.


End file.
